Peter Port/History
Events *Beacon Dance *40th Vytal Festival *Battle of Beacon Battles Background Peter Port originally served as a Huntsman in his youth, before becoming a professor at Beacon Academy. He was a Teacher's Assistant during Team STRQ's first year, indicating that he taught there for two decades prior to its fall. He has many stories of his glorious career as a Huntsman. In "The Badge and The Burden", he regales his class with an anecdote of how, when still a young man, he once captured a Beowolf and brought it back to his hometown alive, where he was praised as a hero. He also credits his grandfather with many wise sayings. ''RWBY Start of Classes During the first day of class at Beacon, Peter Port is teaching a class about the Grimm. The class, however, seems to be inattentive, which Peter does not seem to notice as he lectures them. Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee are seen to be paying attention while Ruby Rose steadily dozes off, but Weiss is seen to doze off later on. He then starts telling a tale from his youth, which Ruby mostly ignores, instead drawing a funny picture of him, which Yang laughs at. Professor Port then goes on to list the qualities Huntsmen must have, but Ruby seems to do the opposite of everything he lists. When the professor asks if anyone possesses such traits, Weiss volunteers herself after becoming annoyed by Ruby's rude behavior. After Weiss claimed she had everything it meant to be a Huntress, Peter decides to test her. Doing so, he releases a Boarbatusk from its cage and watches Weiss' fight with the Grimm. Peter spends most of the time commenting on the battle, even questioning her how she would fight in battle, and what she would do without her weapon. After Weiss manages to defeat the Boarbatusk, Peter comments on her excellent skills, but notices that class is over and leaves them to do a couple of readings. Shortly after Weiss' argument with Ruby, she decides to talk with the professor. Peter comments once again on how she has the blood of a true Huntress, but is quick to notice that she has a problem. Weiss decides to talk about how Ozpin made a wrong decision in making Ruby team leader, to the point of saying that she should have been appointed leader instead. However, Peter disagrees with her, as he states he has always believed in Ozpin's words; he also says that Weiss has remarkable skills, but that her skills on the battlefield are only rivaled by her poor attitude. Due to the way Weiss acts, Peter remarks that she appears to have gotten everything she ever wanted in life, but was never grateful. He states that she shouldn't fret about what she doesn't have, but savor what she does have; and to be the best person she can be, instead of the best leader. Professor Port would continue to give lectures for his course into the second semester of the first year students, though many would continue not to pay too much attention as he continued to recount tales of his various adventures. At the Beacon Dance he is seen chatting with Bartholomew Oobleck, laughing heartily. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Badge and The Burden" *"The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" *"A Minor Hiccup" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" Invasion of Vale Professor Port was one of the Huntsmen from Beacon who responded to the Grimm incursion into the city. He entered the battle from the same Bullhead as Team CFVY. Meeting up with Professor Oobleck, the two cleared a street of Grimm just as Glynda Goodwitch arrived. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament In "Round One" Port and Oobleck are the announcers for the 40th Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcasted throughout all of Remnant. Port and Oobleck explain the structure of the tournament before commentating on the match between Teams RWBY and ABRN. He later calls Team JNPR to their match as they are several minutes late. He counts down to the start of Team JNPR's match against Team BRNZ. As a commentator, he says that when Nolan Porfirio uses his weapon to electrocute Nora Valkyrie, he is charging up Nora's Semblance for her. After Nora sends all of Team BRNZ out of the arena in one swing, he asks that somebody goes to make sure they are okay. Moving onto the next match, he says that Team NDGO is a crowd favorite, but also calls Team SSSN some of the toughest, testosterone teammates to be seen. He notes that Sun Wukong has people cheering for him in both Mistral's Haven Academy and in Vacuo, where he grew up. After Team SSSN wins, he asks Dr. Oobleck what he'd call that victory. Oobleck attempts a joke by saying "shocking", but Port says he'd call it "well earned" and that saying "shocking" is stupid. Port is again the commentator for the doubles round of the tournament, and announces the match between Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi. He also commentates of the match between Neon Katt and Flynt Coal against Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. When Yang activates her Semblance, he comments that "You won't like her when she's... Upset" before she defeats both Flynt and Neon. He is the announcer for the singles round of the tournament, commentating on the first finals match between Yang and Mercury. When Yang is seen attacking Mercury apparently unprovoked, he is shocked and immediately orders the camera feed to be cut. He later witnesses Penny Polendina's destruction and utters a single "No!" in shock. '''Episodes Covering These Events' *"Round One" *"New Challengers..." *"Lessons Learned" *"Never Miss a Beat" *"Fall" *"PvP" The Battle of Beacon Port and Oobleck arrive just as Griffons enter the exposed arena. The two of them order the students to evacuate the stadium, as they prepare to fight the Griffons. Once the students leave, Port commentates on their fight as if it were a tournament match. Later, during the events of "End of the Beginning", Port and Oobleck are seen telling spectators and students to remain calm, and to listen to Atlas personnel during the mandatory evacuation of Beacon. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Battle of Beacon" *"End of the Beginning" Rebuilding Beacon After the fall of Beacon, Port and Oobleck spend some time with Taiyang at his house. The three laugh when recalling a story of Qrow wearing a skirt. After Yang enters the kitchen, Port brings up the topic of Yang not putting on the prosthetic arm. He tells her not to let fear rule her, expressing his fear of mice. That night, he and Oobleck thank Taiyang for his company in their break from repairing Beacon Academy. Episodes Covering These Events *"Family" Category:History pages